


Rules of the Game

by JaneDavitt



Series: Eclipsed [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble set in the 'Way Back When' part of the Eclipsed fic. Jack and Paul play and fight. Call it a draw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of the Game

"You're a slut."

"'You're a slut, _sir_'," Jack corrected me, rolling on top. "So are you." He stared down. "Say it."

Couldn't. I wasn't good at playing games when I didn't know the rules.

"I'm a slut." Beat. "Sir."

"Not good enough." My wrists compressed between his fingers and I stirred, restless and hungry. "Again, Major."

"I'm a slut." Beat. "Just like you, sir."

"Do you ever give in?"

"_Make_ me."

"Sure...."

It wasn't long before I gasped out, "I'm _your_ slut, sir."

That got me fucked. Even if I still hadn't said it right and we both knew it.


End file.
